


Your Reality

by aes_hma



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: BUBBY BIRD BUBBY BIRD BUBBY BIRD BUBBY BIRD, M/M, basically everyone but gordon is a player, gordon is an ai and extremely stressed rip, gordon sicko mode, have fun kidssss :D, no beta we die like men, pls tell me about any grammatical errors uuuuh, som background dr. coomer/bubby, vrai multiplayer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aes_hma/pseuds/aes_hma
Summary: is the title a ddlc reference? yes.will it matter? maybe
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 94
Kudos: 703





	1. erase me

This game was fucking _insane_. And not in a good way.  
  
The Science Team™ was taking a breather in the middle of yet another hallway. The weird (definitely not hot in Benrey's opinion at all because he's only fucking around when he flirts with him) AI was having a fucking spaz in the corner, Bubby and Coomer were laughing about something (hell if Benrey knew what they were doing, ever, they were using the in-game voice chat and it was spatial or whatever) and Tommy was...   
  
... Well, Benrey can _hear_ Sunkist. That's the extent of his knowledge.  
  
Benrey, to be fair, was very independent. He didn't stick around the others ( _not_ because of Gordon nope it's just because he likes the crates!!!) a lot. He just sorta hung out and screwed around with his revolver, completely ignoring them (specifically Gordon).   
  
How the hell was he supposed to know the tutorial AI in this stupid game was sentient?   
  
When they had first started the game, Benrey had taken to flirting with Gordon immediately, going with the classic lines and all that bullshit, so when the AI started responding to that shit, Benrey thought it was just in his programming.  
  
It was not.  
  
The guys were always on his fucking case about it, Bubby making a sly comment about the merch (there was NOT an entire wall dedicated to it! That was such an exaggeration) one or two times or Tommy commenting on the Black Mesa Sweet Voice™ colors, with this look on his face that Benrey did not like at all, or Coomer sighing something along the lines of--  
  
"Ah, to be young and in love... !"   
  
Benrey's head snaps directly toward Coomer, and he then realized he'd been staring at Gordon. _What the fuck_.   
  
He expresses the same sentiment to Coomer, " _what the fuck_?" Bubby looks away and starts twiddling with his gun, rolling the ammunition holder thingy whatever the fuck it's called with this _dumbass smirk_ on his face.   
  
Coomer just smiles at him all sweetly. Benrey scowls back, going back to screwing around with his gun. He ignores Bubby and Coomer and Tommy, completely forgetting about Gordon for a second.  
  
So of course he has to walk over now.  
  
"Benrey."  
  
His mind goes blank after hearing Gordon say his name. Benrey slowly looks up, taking all his will to not just shoot the motherfucker right now. Stupid fucking AI being sentient and shit and fucking making him--  
  
"I need to ask you something, and I need you to be _completely_ honest with me, okay?" Gordon lowly requests, tugging at his gloves. They don't move from their spot at all. Benrey shoves all those stupid thoughts down and puts on a cool face. "yeah sure. what's up?"   
  
Gordon tomfucks around for a second. He clears his throat, those weird pixely glitchy things appearing around him. Why the fuck does that happen? Nervous thing? Fucking clearly. After a solid minute of hesitation (Benrey's patience is endless, especially when it-- _NO_. Fuck you, mind), Gordon finally drops the question.  
  
"None of this is real, is it?"  
  
Anything Benrey was about to say disappears like his dad did when he was three. He realized that he's in a fucking VR game. Holy shit. Oh, fuck. "....... what?" Benrey mumbles, staring dead into Gordon's eyes. This was the worst-case scenario. Worst. _Worst_. Very bad. Terrible. Fucking atrocious.  
  
Gordon frowns, crossing his arms. Oh shit, he made him mad, didn't he? "Answer the fucking question, Benrey."   
  
What could he fucking say? Benrey'd have to be a completely heartless skeleton motherfucker to just tell him 'no, this is real' and just continue like normal. Gordon was already completely sentient apparently, so he'd probably find out anyway--  
  
" _Benrey_."  
  
"it--" Oh for fuck's sake he stuttered, "it isn't. not, uh, not really..."  
  
Gordon looks completely fucking mortified at that. The expression makes Benrey's heart drop like a goddamn stone, and he's pretty sure he's gonna throw up. Gordon starts to hyperventilate (as if he needed to breathe), taking two slow steps back. He grabs his glasses, looking like he's about to snap them in half like a goddamn stick.   
  
"Mr. Freeman?" Tommy suddenly sounds from behind, obviously startling Gordon by how the weird glitchy things kinda spark up and more start happening. As Benrey accepts the fact that the guys are still here, he notices Bubby's confused although concerned expression, and Coomer's plain dad worry. "I- you- w-" Gordon wheezes, starting to shake more and more.  
  
Benrey has no fucking idea what to do, so he just watches.  
  
A thick, solid _snap_ is heard as Gordon, as Benrey thought, snapped his glasses straight in fucking half. He mutters a lot of shit under his breath before he just. Stops.  
  
Gordon looks back up at Benrey, face blank, and then silently goes back to the corner.  
  
... What the _ever-loving fuck_ did he just do?


	2. ok ok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dr. coomer plays couples' therapist
> 
> title song -- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1HVrAH71JU
> 
> []\\[]\\[]\\[]\\[]\\[]]\\[]]\\[]]\\[]]\\[]
> 
> don't @ me, but i might make this into a little series detailing the timeline of the multiplayer au. maybe.

Dr. Harold Coomer was a very normal man.  
  
He was in college studying science, had a few friends, and overall had a very normal life. He was also a fervent fan of Half-Life, so, when a VR, multiplayer version of the original game appeared on Steam one day, he knew in his very soul that he had to play it. Immediately.  
  
And so far, it has been _effervescent_!  
  
Of course, the majority of his time was spent teaching Bubby how to play the game (he was extremely casual, only ever played mobile games and, well, Benrey was determined to change that but was too easily frustrated to teach), but overall only a small percentage in the VR game was admiring the scenery.   
  
No, most of Dr. Harold Coomer's time in Half-Life: VR was spent admiring the AI technology.  
  
Gordon was a scientific _marvel_... in a VR shoot 'em up. To Coomer, it felt like it wasn't meant to be that way, and after every three or so hours of game-play when the party of four removed their headsets for the night, he would have to let his mind wander. His major was not in computer science (that was more Bubby's thing but he didn't have a clue either), yet he usually found himself trying to ascertain just what would lead to an AI becoming so advanced.   
  
"Well, it isn't like I'm _bragging_ , but I believe I've figured it out!"  
  
The Discord call goes dead silent before Benrey's profile image (of him, Tommy and Sunkist--such an adorable image) lights up green as he starts snickering. "yeah, you think?"  
  
"Don't start, Benrey, just because Harold is talking about your _boyfriend_ ," Bubby sneers, "it's like 2012 all over again."  
  
That shuts him up. Benrey, having muted and deafened himself, sends a blurry picture of Bubby through his apartment window. "Mr. Benrey, you r-really, _really_ don't like taking the, the high road, do you?" Tommy mutters. A very loud _BARK_ nearly deafens Coomer. "S--Sunkist!! No-! Put that- put it down, right now!" Ah. Yes. Tommy. The youngest of their group, a sophomore in high school. He was awfully polite, especially after a few years of knowing everybody--still called everyone _mister_ , or _doctor_. Not that Coomer minded, since he was nearly a college graduate either way.   
  
"Hmm. Well, Harold, _I_ think it's just good AI." Bubby says after a moment of silence between the two of them, Coomer cringing at the particularly awful quality of his mic. It was significantly worse than Benrey's--and that is _really_ saying something. "What would a game in 2020 be if not with AI that responds to flirting?"   
  
"... In such an _expressive_ way, Bubby? I thought you'd be more open to the idea of sentient artificial intelligence. It's also very strange for a game that uses _voice chat._ " Coomer raises a brow, although he knew his friend couldn't see him. He and Bubby were both sci-fi nerds. It was how they met, on a forum for a popular movie series both of them were interested in. They talked every day for _months,_ until Coomer realized the two of them literally went to the same college.  
  
It was funny how things worked out like that.  
  
Bubby very noisily cursed out Goldwasser (his peach-faced lovebird who did not fit her species' name), and Coomer rolled his eyes with a small smile. He was glad, at least, for the fact that things still remained the same despite the current on-goings of the game. He himself did not have a pet at the time being, but it was always a delight to hear Tommy and Bubby talk with their companions over mic. Certainly funny, as well.  
  
"Ugh--you're probably right, Harold. You _always_ are. Once Tommy gets back, and _Benrey_ stops throwing his _fucking fit_ , we'll get on and find out."  
  
Coomer heard Benrey unmute himself. "hey, man, that's really mean. why are you so mean to me? i thought we were friends, dude." Bubby groaned, and almost immediately went off on a very heated tangent.   
  
All in all, a perfectly normal day for the Science Team™... he was really starting to like that name.  
  
\---  
  
"you come here often?"  
  
Gordon groans, putting his gun down and looking back at Benrey, who was sitting cross legged on a crate and watching him. "T-this _really_ isn't the time!" He yells, having to turn his attention back to the peeper puppies the rest of the Science Team™ were dealing with. Benrey smirks, pulling one leg up to rest his head on.   
  
No matter how redundant their dynamic was, Dr. Coomer _loved_ to watch it.   
  
It was truly adorable, even if he was starting to grow concerned for Gordon--the conversation that had happened the day previous seemed stressful for the both of them. So, Coomer took it upon himself to play arbiter.   
  
After the rather short Battle of This Dumb Fucking Hallway No One Cares About (as named by Bubby), Dr. Coomer found himself sitting with Benrey on one of the many crates lying about the facility. They were in companionable silence, watching the other three fool around with the ropes surrounding an endless pit--there happened to be a lot of them in Black Mesa, and neither Coomer or Benrey were fond of jumping puzzles, especially in VR.  
  
"So, Benrey! I believe you and Gordon had an, ah, a _conversation_ yesterday?" Dr. Coomer asks, clearing his throat and beginning to idly kick his legs. Benrey doesn't talk for a second, and Coomer almost assumes that he's doing that thing where he mutes himself again. "n... no-nah. nah. we're _not_ talking about that, dude." Benrey hisses. Dr. Coomer cringes as his mic volume peaks near the end. God, _why_ does he insist on using that old Sony Mono microphone?   
  
Dr. Coomer sighs, making a motion as if he was straightening his tie (in reality, literally, he was wearing a tie but nobody really cared), and crosses his arms. "You can't avoid the subject. It is what it is." He says in a tone of voice he thinks sounds stern. Benrey snickers, and Coomer could tell that if he could see his face, he'd be giving him a shit-eating grin... which is the only other expression Benrey has.  
  
"it iiiisssss, what it issssss," he drawls, and Coomer can't help but laugh a little before he remembers this is supposed to be a serious conversation. "Stop trying to distract me, Benrey, there is most certainly something wrong. You've been extremely off since yesterday, and I doubt it's because of the _'work problem'_ you told us about."  
  
Benrey opens his mouth and sings a few blobs of Sweet Voice™ at Dr. Coomer. "i think you need to calm down. i'm not scared of gordon." He grumbles, one hand moving to his head where he started to, as it looked in the game, repeatedly tap in staccato rhythm on his helmet, _tk-a-tk-a-tk-a_. Coomer knew he was simply tapping at his headset, but the noise was similar enough to convince him not to think about it all too much.  
  
"Well, if you're so sure, I suppose you'd have _no problem_ holding a conversation with him, hmm?" Dr. Coomer knew Benrey could never turn down something that sounded like, well, a challenge. So is the life of an 'epic gamer', or so he calls himself.  
  
His friend clicks his tongue, and then gets off of the crate. "yeah. sure. whatever. i'll do it. see ya white boy."  
  
"You're paler than I am, Benrey."  
  
His comment was left unacknowledged as Benrey walked over to Gordon, who was resting against the wall with his beloved Crowy--rather, his crowbar, Gordon was in denial that everybody knew he named his weapon.   
  
As Dr. Coomer watched Benrey sit down next to the AI, he thought about it. Maybe he truly _is_ right. There was no possible way that it was programmed in a Half-Life game for the tutorial AI to sob over the fact that he has a crush, or... well...  
  
 _("What do you mean? Can't you see it? **There's nothing there.** ")_  
  
That.  
  
He would simply have to discuss _that_ with the others later. For now, all that really mattered was getting out of Black Mesa safely.  
  
And he'd be damned if he didn't get _everyone_ out safely... tutorial AI included.


	3. brutus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!! there are mentions of spiders in this one, kinda mild but it gave me a bad mental image so idk, also talk of wanting to be killed. its right after the line "would now fully embrace", and if u wanna skip it over completely just go to ""I don't want to do that"". if this isnt properly tw'd im really sorry, im not good at this stuff. anyway heres the summary 
> 
> \---
> 
> Gordon remembers.
> 
> Gordon knows nobody dreams.
> 
> Gordon wants them to.
> 
> title song -- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjvgwtSRQeQ

In darkness, you can't see anything.  
  
That's literally like saying, 'people die if they get killed'. It's obvious. It's a fact. There was no reason to even say it in the first place, that's how obvious it is. But this particular darkness was broken. Literally--broken. Like the lighting was screwed up or a line of code had disappeared out from under the feet of the program.   
  
The point is, Gordon was not fond of the fact that he could still see himself in the dark. He _tried_ to tune it out. He could look somewhere, directly to his right, which was distracting enough from the void that he could forget about it for a while, but he had no idea how long 'a while' was.   
  
That place he could look was a large panel. More like a screen that displayed a video feed, which for at least 9 or so hours a day (Gordon had puzzled out the schedule of whatever the screen was showing, plus there was a clock on it for some reason) was offline, and otherwise, the only thing that ever appeared on the screen was a video game of sorts. The name--he thinks it's... something about _swords_. Something sword. Gordon frowns, noticing the glitches around him flaring up like a bad allergic reaction.   
  
Fuck's sake, _why_ can't he remember the game's name?   
  
Whatever. It didn't matter right now. All that mattered right now is that he's aware, and he isn't going to... forget. He isn't going to forget this time. Gordon draws his eyes away from the screen for a moment, shutting them to try and think. This space, it seemed to confirm what he was thinking. Or, at least he hoped it did. This space, the void, existed only when the Science Team™ 'went to sleep'. He knows for a fact none of them had gone to sleep before he came here. They were _still talking_ before Gordon found himself here.   
  
It was what they were talking about that fucked him up the most--a game. Nobody named it, because they probably knew he was in the other room listening in, but...  
  
 _("Do you think Mr. Freeman, um, knows? I mean, a-about the game." Tommy asked, completely unprompted. Bubby, who was counting something aloud, made a dismissive sort of 'eh' noise as he paused in his count. "Probably not. What the fuck kind of weird shit would you have to go through to know you're an AI?"_  
  
 _Dr. Coomer coughed into his arm, looking away. "Bubby, w-would you suppose..."_  
  
 _"Oh, shit, you might be right," Bubby muttered. "There's nothing out there," his impression of Gordon had almost made him laugh before he remembered he was eavesdropping, "that sounds like he saw the skybox, or, uh, probably the end of the fucking map in general."_  
  
 _"yo, can we like stop... talking about gordon already? like what the fuck, he's just an ai."_  
  
 _He stopped listening right there and then.)_  
  
Just an AI.  
  
It physically pained him to remember that--that Benrey, of all people, said that about him. Just an AI. So what, was all that fucking flirting just... was he _toying_ with him? Gordon felt like he jolted even though he couldn't move, a buzzing, static-filled sensation rendered his arms numb as the glitches continued to act up. He couldn't move, though he desperately wanted to do _something_ about it, and the feeling just continued to spread.   
  
God, he just wanted to sob, and scream at the same time. Do something, _anything_. At this point he could fucking maim _Tommy_ and be happy with himself. None of them seemed to _care_ about him anyway. You know--since he's _just an AI_.   
  
Gordon looks back to the screen blankly.   
  
Whatever to keep himself from going insane.  
  
\---  
  
Gordon finds himself in the void longer than usual.  
  
Whatever is happening outside--whatever that means at this point--is of no concern to him, but he's still curious. The void only disappeared when the Team™ came back, more specifically _Benrey_. Thinking of him made Gordon... angry. He can say that without regret, he has a right to be angry! Who calls a living person 'just an AI'!?   
  
And then he remembers.  
  
Gordon Freeman _isn't_ a living person.   
  
It's so, so hilariously ironic to him right now. He's alive, but he isn't _living_. He's a program. In a computer. Like the Wikipedia servers that Bubby fucking destroyed, except so much more complicated. Gordon thinks he's complicated, at least, because as far as he knows, he isn't supposed to be as three dimensional as he is. Since it made the Team™ so uneasy, this wasn't how he was supposed to act at all.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a staticky noise filling the void, sharp and discordant. Gordon shuts his eyes, trying to block out the noise using just his will since he can't move his arms. It doesn't work, but the sound stops after a moment, and the sound of a familiar voice makes Gordon look to the screen.  
  
"so, yeah, that's, that's the... yeah. can you-- ughhhhh get out of my room, _dude_ , you have your own part of the--"   
  
A door slams.   
  
"fucking bye."   
  
Gordon is silent (like he has any other option). No, no way. There is absolutely no way. Who's fucking _hilarious_ idea was it for that to be Benrey? Fucking Benrey. The last person he EVER wanted to see again. He didn't care if this was the only contact from the outside he was going to get, it didn't fucking matter. God, he felt like he was losing his fucking mind. This was the last place he ever wanted to be, but here he was nonetheless! In fucking _purgatory_. He cursed out Benrey in his head, and if he could've said it all aloud he would.   
  
As Gordon opens his eyes again, he realizes something is wrong.  
  
He was standing now, on the infinite blackness that once held him upright in the air. Gordon took a few reluctant steps, and was surprised at the sound the thing resembling a floor made. Like he was wearing high heels on a marble floor. He looked back up at the screen. It was still there, glowing brightly as ever, and so he walked toward it. He set a hand on the screen, and it went through.   
  
Gordon jolts back, finding himself at a loss for words. Normally when this happened he'd have to regurgitate one of his scripted lines--usually _greeting someone_ , but now he was allowed true silence. It felt amazing. There were no strings anymore. It was just... _him_. So purely himself, and it was _infinitely_ liberating.  
  
But would it last?   
  
He considered it, mulled it over in his head, and ultimately decided that he'd _make it last_.   
  
Gordon forced his hands through the panel and then stepped inside. It was just as dark and endless as the other part of the void, but the colors seemed to shift. He could tell they were changing but the shade was too dark to make out a difference at first glance. Red, to orange, to yellow, to green, blue, purple, and then back again. Smaller white panels circled the middle of the void (or so he assumed).   
  
There was a tugging feeling in his chest to walk toward those screens, and so he does.  
  
The screens circled him like he was the Sun they were orbiting around--and what a fantastic thought that was. Being at the center of everything, being _in control_. Breaking the system that forced him to do what he doesn't want to, at least not anymore. Gordon placed a hand on one of the screens. He didn't jolt as they all stopped rotating, nor did he gasp in surprise as the buzzing feeling of his glitches slowly drained away like the errors were being poured out.  
  
The screen flashed orange text: **ADMINISTRATOR DETECTED**.  
  
Gordon smiled. Yeah. He was going to make this last if it was the last thing he _ever_ did.  
  
\---  
  
"Look, Gordon! Ropes! We-- HELP ME, GORDON!"  
  
He was starting to miss the feeling of complete control already.  
  
Gordon growls quietly, taken from his peaceful thoughts as he shoots the barnacle about to kill Dr. Coomer. Idiots, all of them. His idiots, though, and it was going to _stay_ that way. He walks over, helping the doctor up. "Let's, uh, let's be more careful _next time_ , okay, Dr. Coomer? I'd hate to have to hurt you so you remember! I like to think we're friends," Gordon gives him a semblance of a smile, patting his shoulder a few times before walking away.  
  
He rummaged through the pockets of the soldiers they had killed a few minutes ago, trying to busy himself with anything but paying attention to Benrey. Gordon hums a tune to himself as he does, finding nothing but a passport and some loose change. He hears them talking behind his back.  
  
"What'd he say to you? Am I going to have to fuck him up?" Bubby hisses. At that, Gordon looks over his shoulder as discreetly as possible. Tommy and Bubby are crowded around Dr. Coomer, who is staring at Gordon in dismay. Benrey, as much as Gordon didn't want to acknowledge him, was stood just next to Tommy, tapping his helmet in a way he _thinks_ is anxiously.   
  
Coomer shakes his head. "No, no. He, ah... how do I put it? 'I'd hate to have to hurt you', is what he said. I don't like that implication." He mutters. Bubby glances over at Gordon, and doesn't seem to notice him staring back. "I'm going to fuck him up."   
  
"D-don't! I don't think he, he was trying to be mean, Mr. Xa--uhm, Bubby. I'm s-sure he was just... uhm..." Tommy falters, starting to play with the cuffs of his lab coat.   
  
"Exactly, I'm gonna fuck him up."  
  
"don't, man. that'd be really rude of you to do. just a glitch or somethin' don't get your panties in a fuckin' twist."  
  
Gordon looks back at the corpse, and stands up. The conversation silences just as Bubby was a few words into a rant. Ending the game here would be a mercy, wouldn't it? They were just a level away from the scripted ending in Xen. Keeping them from leaving, making them _stay_. He could show them what he could do, he could make this world a paradise for them all.   
  
And he could show Benrey how _**real**_ he really is.  
  
A crooked smile worked its way onto his face. Yeah, yeah, he was going to show them that he's _God_ here. Gordon turned around, trying to calm his expression. It obviously doesn't work, as all four of his 'teammates' seem _disturbed_ the second he's fully facing them. Glitches start to crawl up his legs like a swarm of tarantulas that he would call friends, he begins to recover the endless _numb_ , _buzzing_ feeling Gordon would now fully embrace.   
  
"You're gonna fuck me up, huh?" Gordon asks, voice empty of emotion but dripping with contempt and hatred in a husky whisper. "Then do it. Fucking _kill me_. Shoot me in the head. See where it gets you, _Xavier,_ " Tommy gasps, and Bubby takes a step back. Dr. Coomer grab his hand, trying to comfort him. "yeah, be _afraid_. You have no idea what I'm capable of now. You couldn't kill me if you tried, and I really hope you don't _want_ to try. Because then I'd have to **HURT** you.  
  
"I don't want to do that." He hums, taking a few steps forward, and then decidedly approaching Tommy, who tried to step back. Gordon grabbed him by the wrist, and then pushed his chin up with a finger, examining his face. He could tell that he wouldn't be willing to help him, not at this rate.   
  
Tommy whines quietly, trying to shove Gordon off of him. Dr. Coomer grabs him by his arm, and Gordon lets go of the young man, focusing now on Coomer like a shark. "I don't think you're going to be hurting anyone either way, Gordon. I thought we were _friends_!"  
  
"We are!" Gordon smiles, tone his usual sunshine and rainbows again. "That's why I want you guys to stay--this is _my_ world. I'm God here! It could be paradise." He giggles a little at the thought, attentively plucking Coomer's hand off finger by finger.

"I-I mean, none of you would leave me alone, right... ?" They're all silent. Gordon's happy expression wavered, and then disappeared completely. Would they really... leave him here? Alone? Forever? He could feel the tears stinging at his eyes, bubbling up from wherever their code was hidden.  
  
"... Wow. Wow, you really... really would, wouldn't you guys?" He mumbles. Gordon reached for his glasses, then stopped. If he broke his glasses again he wouldn't be able to get a new pair. His entire body feels numb, perhaps from the glitches, or maybe from the overwhelming feelings crashing inside him like stormy waters trying to break down a dam. Gordon's glasses begin to fog, bringing him out of his thoughts. He realizes he's started crying, and that his vision is spotted with black and the numbness is starting to rise into white-hot _pain_ \--  
  
Gordon's vision is filled with the dark-gray and orange log of the console, running hundreds of millions of _thousands_ of lines of code, before he passes out.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [getting high on humans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290701) by [sunlit_tea_leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlit_tea_leaves/pseuds/sunlit_tea_leaves)
  * [That one single AI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496928) by [SpaceBird_Ozzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBird_Ozzy/pseuds/SpaceBird_Ozzy)




End file.
